1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side panel for use as a side portion of an automotive body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiber-reinforced resins (Fiber-reinforced plastics) are a composite material that is produced by impregnating a resin such as a thermoplastic resin or the like with glass fibers or carbon fibers. In recent years, various attempts have been made to fabricate automobile body structural members of such composite resin materials.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 06-278660 discloses a side body (side panel assembly), a roof rail, etc. that comprise a combination of an outer panel and an inner panel each made of a fiber-reinforced resin. The outer panel is a vehicle body member which faces outwardly, whereas the inner panel is a vehicle body member which faces inwardly. The outer panel and the inner panel are bonded together by an adhesive, making up a closed hollow side panel assembly with ribs disposed in an inner space defined in the side panel assembly.